wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Glorious Retribution
The Glorious Retribution was a time of change for the the Rebutors Space Marine Chapter. Following their victory against WAAAGH! Bludletta during the campaign known as The Green Death, the Chapter had sustained grievous losses and suffered the tragic loss of their Chapter Master. Following a period of disorganization and low morale, a sect of veteran Astartes that survived the slaughter of the Green Death began to preach a new doctrine. With their homeworld reduced to a lifeless dead world, the Chapter vowed to bring the light of the Emperor to the darkest corners of the galaxy on a neverending Crusade. The Chapter renamed themselves from the 'Lions of Retribution' to the 'Rebutors', and proceeded to reorganize themselves and change their Chapter livery and appearance. History The Green Death had stripped the Rebutors of their morale, strength and will. For half a century, the Chapter struggled to recuperate from the horrid Ork WAAAGH!. Fortis Primaris had been stripped of all organic life, becoming a Dead World. Their pride had been taken from them. What remained of the Feudal World and its treasures was the tall, firm Fortress-Monastery of Principalis Ultima. During this century, the Rebutors greatly mourned the death of their revered Grand Paladin, Drehg Calavar. The Chapter fell into a state of disorganization. When the Rebutors began to recruit once more, beliefs began to change. As the Astartes of old passed, new recruits gained a newfound system of beliefs. When these humans were recruited, they were told of the evils of the Green Death. These stories of the death of not only the Chapter's pride, but its planet as well, ignited a hatred for xenos and a distrust for the Inquisition. This generation of Astartes are known today by the Rebutors as the "Radical Judges." Originally, the Rebutors held very similar doctrines to the Imperial Fists, the direct sons of Dorn. However, the Radical Judge Astartes generation greatly changed those classical doctrines. Under the command of Grand Paladin Victor Aventadus, the Chapter reorganized. The classical "Lion of Retribution" iconography was changed to a fist holding a great thunder hammer, fitted with a stylized cross. The Chapter became intimately devoted to their faith and cause. Aventadus favored chivalric cultures, morphing the Chapter toward such. The specialist ranks of Knight and Lightbringer were created, destined to be the figureheads of his ultimate plan-- an everlasting crusade against the enemies of the Emperor. Once the Rebutors had recovered from the tragic Green Death, Grand Paladin Aventadus initiated the process of his plan. He declared that the Chapter do everything in its power to attempt to revive the life on Fortis Primaris, despite the incredible damage that had been wrought upon it. He also declared that a single city be built at the base of the mountain from which Principalis Ultima stood, for it was the Chapter's sworn duty to protect the citizens of the Imperium. Slowly but surely, Fortis Primaris would begin to recover from its status as a Dead World, albeit it would never return to its former glory. Grand Paladin Aventadus proclaimed to the Chapter his plan. He decreed that the Rebutors would live by a bounding principle; an unending crusade dedicated to wiping the galaxy of fiends. The support he was met with was unimaginable. Immediately, the Rebutors conquered the entirety of the Fortis System, claiming every single planet that orbited the star. Aventadus led crusades in nearby systems against Dark Eldar and Orks, with each being met with success. The new doctrines of the Chapter would continue for ages to come. Thus began the Glorious Retribution. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Rebutors Category:Space Marines